Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 4 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 18 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 - 4 \times 10 + 6 $ $ = 8 - 40 + 6 $ $ = -32 + 6 $ $ = -26 $